Roommate
by vampire girl17
Summary: Bella moves to a private school after being expelled from her old one. Edward ends up being her roommate, hiding a past of his own. Will they ever be able to forgive each other when the truth is revealed, or will there only be heart break? AU AH E/B EPOV
1. Meeting Bela

As I walked to class, I couldn't help but wonder what my new roommate would be like. One more class and I'll find out.

"Edward! Did you do your homework?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes but handed it to him.

"Do you ever do your homework? I don't get how you pass your tests." Jasper said. I chuckled as we entered the class. I loved math. There were no exceptions to rules, no ifs or buts. If "K" equals six, than "K" equals six.

We weren't doing anything today, just reviewing. This left me to my thoughts about my new roommate. His name was Bela. Like Be-la. I looked it up when I saw it. It's Hungarian for "The White One". His parents most hate him. Of all the names in the world, they had to give him that one. He isn't from there anyway. He's from Phoenix. That's right. Phoenix, Arizona. He wasn't some foreign guy with a common name from his homeland, just some poor guy with parents that didn't want a son with a plain name. I didn't tell Emmett, because he would just crack jokes about it, not that he wouldn't when he did hear it. I just thought that I better wait so he doesn't have really good jokes when he meets Bela.

"Do we have practice today?" Jasper asked. Damn, I forgot. Track practice was after school, which meant I couldn't really get to know my roommate, other than a "hello, goodbye". I was going to show him around, introduce him to my friends, and, hopefully, get him to join the track team. We need a lot more people.

"Yea, at 4:30. Man, I was really hoping to-" I was cut off by the principle walking into the room. That's weird. He never leaves his office. Few people have been to his office, just the really smart kids. The bad ones all went to the vice principle. He walked up to the teacher and whispered something to him. Mr. Ellis nodded and looked around the classroom.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Baylor needs to see you." He called to me. I got out of my seat and followed the principle out of the classroom. I hadn't done anything wrong, but there was no way I was getting an award for something. When we got to the hall he turned around to face me.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry, but there is a problem with your new roommate. They won't be there until around six." He told me. Well, that worked out pretty well. Practice ended at six, and it only took me a few minutes to get to my dorm.

"That's fine," I said. "I won't get back until then anyway."

"I'm having some people from your dorm get their things and place it in your room while we deal with the problem at hand. I felt that I should tell you, so you wouldn't be worried about it when you got back. If you have questions, ask me. I'm personally handling this student, so if you or they need help, come to me." He said. I nodded my head. Wow, this student must be special to get the principles help.

---

Class went by quickly and so did practice. The interesting part happened after it ended. Coach called me into the office. As captain, I always got the information before the team, and if the coach needed help deciding on something, I was the guy he asked.

"We have a new member. I've only seen their times, so I don't know if their any good. I know your tired of having people quit right after they start, so I'm making them practice in the morning. He'll be doing the same thing as you, just by himself. If he's still here after a week, then we'll move him to after school." Coach told me. We always had new people coming and going and I guess Coach was just as sick of it as we were. I nodded and Coach let me go to the locker room. When I got there, it was empty. I guess the principle already got to them.

Everyone in my dorm was on the track team. If you made the team, and I mean really made the team, then you get to move in. Since every other dorm was full, they sent the new person to us. Our dorm was small, and I was the only one not sharing a room. So I had the last room in the whole school all to myself. Until today, that is.

After I changed, I ran to my dorm. I couldn't wait to meet Bela. I wonder if anyone one else had meet him yet. I opened the door and was greeted my cool air and sounds of laughter. My friends were all covered in sweat and there were a few empty boxes on the floor. I guess Bela was here.

As I walked up the stairs to the third floor, all my friends started smiling and laughing. I saw Emmett whisper something to Jasper. He smiled and nodded before walking over to me.

"Good luck man, you're going to need it." He said before walking into the kitchen. I raised me eyebrow before shrugging. When I got to my room, I walked through the living room and stopped. I took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door.

My eyes widened. Instead of the tan yet dorky guy I was expecting to see, there was a beautiful, pale girl with chocolate brown hair falling to her shoulders. Whoever Bela was, he was a lucky person to know this girl.

She was leaning over the king size bed, reaching for a bag. I walked over there and gave it to her. When she looked at me, my mouth hung open. I knew I must have looked like a retard, but I couldn't stop staring or at least close my mouth.

I could see that her eyes matched her hair. They had a strange depth o them, one that you never saw with brown eyes. You could see her curves, even though they were hidden under her baggy clothes. When I looked back at her face, she was smiling.

I knew I was handsome, but something about her smile told me she was trying not to laugh at me. She must know she was out of my league, much less everybody else's. Never the less, I smiled and extended my hand.

"I'm Edward, Bela's roommate. And you are?" I asked after she shook my hand. She blushed and looked down. She sighed before answering.

"They didn't tell you? I kind of understood why all the other boys didn't know, but the least Mr. Baylor could have done is explain it to you," she crossed the room while she was talking and walked into the bathroom with the bag I handed her. "There is no Bela. My name is Isabella, but Bella for short. My dad put Bella on the information packet and I guess with his chicken scratch, it looked like one "L". I'm really sorry and I hope you don't mind. There aren't any other rooms and all the other guys said you wouldn't care." She explained. The last part came out so fast it took me a minute to understand what she was saying.

"No, I don't care. I mean, you can stay here until they can get you another one. Not that I would mind if you-" She interrupted by hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight. She smelled like strawberries.

She pulled away and smiled. "Thank you so much. I promise I won't get too annoying." She said. I laughed. I could tell I would like this girl.

---

We spent the next hour talking in the living room about the school, the students, and the teachers. I could tell that she was really smart and I made a mental note to sit next to her in our classes. At Forks Private School, you share all your classes with your roommate.

Its so if someone's sick or something like that, their roommate can get their homework and let the teachers know. There are flaws. Sports teams all live in the same dorms, so our roommates go to the same games as we do. If we miss school for a game, there's no one to get our homework.

Of course, the teachers know where we are. This school is really big on sports. I was about to ask Bella if she was into any sports when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back," I told her. I got up and opened the door. Emmett and Jasper stood on the other side with big grins on their faces. I stood to the side and let them in.

"I hope that we're not interrupting anything, but dinner is ready, and the team refuses to eat without its captain." Emmett said, causing Bella to blush. I sighed before grabbing my jacket and keys. I was about to shut the door when I noticed something.

"Bella, do you have a jacket?" I asked her. She shook her head. I was about to give her mine, but Emmett handed her his. I sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Well, I have to say, I am very surprised." Emmett said as we walked out of the dorm and to the dining hall. I looked at him, expecting him to continue. He was silent.

"Surprised at what, Emmett?" Bella asked. I looked at her. How did she know Emmett? He laughed and draped his arm around her shoulders. I felt jealous. I sighed and looked ahead.

"You aren't talking our ears off. Every single girl at this school will not shut up! It's very annoying." Emmett answered. Bella laughed. "Just wait until I tell your girlfriend that, Emmett. What is she going to think?" She questioned.

"You see, that's the funny part. His girlfriend doesn't think." Jasper said. I snickered. It was very true. "Your one to talk. At least mine has a brain of her own and doesn't follow everyone else around." Emmett said.

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear." I whispered to Bella as the two said girls started walking to us. I heard her laugh as she looked over to where I pointed.

"Hey baby, what took you so long?" Lauran asked, Emmett's girlfriend. Her voice was so annoying. I don't know how he could deal with it. Well, I do, but still. "We had to get Edward to come eat. You know how he gets with a girl in his room." Emmett said.

My mouth fell open. I could not believe he just said that to his girlfriend. Or in front of Bella. Lauran looked at Bella and gave her the once over. I guess she was too pretty because she glared at her. I looked at her and saw that she had her head down, unaware of Lauran's death glare.

I cleared my throat. "The guys are waiting for us. We should go." I said. We started walking again, and soon we could see the team in front of the dining hall. I looked over at Bella, only to see she still had her head down, as if she was concentrating hard on something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. Her head shot up and she stared at me. "I, umm, trip a lot. There are rocks on the floor and I really don't want to meet everyone with a bloody knee." She answered. As if to prove her point, she tripped. I caught her right before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She said as I stood her up. "I'll be there to catch you when you trip, don't worry." I told her. I heard Jasper laugh. "Edward, that's a pretty strong commitment." He said. I blushed and speed up my pace.

"Let's go! We've been waiting here forever!" James shouted. "You just got here." Cody said. Everyone laughed. After I introduced Bella to everybody, we went into the dining room. As soon as Bella walked through the doors, it went quiet. She blushed and put her head down.

I saw Lauren roll her eyes and march forward with Jessica on her heels. That made me roll my eyes. It was true. Jessica followed Lauren everywhere. We got our food and sat at our normal table.

"So Bella, do you know anything about sports?" Emmett asked. She was about to answer, but Lauren interrupted. Rudely, I might add. "Who cares? Just because she's new, doesn't mean we all have pay attention to the wannabe." She said.

My mouth fell open, for what felt like the millionth time today. Did she really just say that? "That's right. I see right through your little innocent act. The only reason your sitting with us today is because nobody else wanted you." She added.

Before anyone else could say anything, Bella got up and walked out. "What the hell was that?" I asked Lauren. She shrugged and batted her eyes at me. "I got rid of her, what's the big deal?"

I glared at her before running out of the dining hall. I heard Emmett yelling, so I hope that means I won't have to deal with her anymore.

I was running back to the dorm when I remembered Bella didn't have the key. Where do you go when you don't know where you are? That's when I saw her.

I took a step closer to her, but when I did, I slipped and fell. Bella spun around and stared at me. I could tell she had been crying.

"What do you want?" she whispered. I got up and dusted myself off. "I'm sorry for what Lauren said. Nobody likes her, not even Emmett. Please don't take what she said seriously." I told her. She let out a laugh, but it was twisted with sadness.

"You think I care what she thinks? I am not like Jessica." With that, she ran away from me. I didn't follow her. I couldn't. I have no idea what just happened. As I walked back to my dorm, Emmett and Jasper caught up with me.

"Did you find her?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head and told them the story. "Wow. One day and we already have drama." Emmett said. "If your girlfriend hadn't said anything, we wouldn't have this problem." I muttered.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I broke up with her." Emmett said. I smiled my approval. When we got to the dorm we said our goodbyes. I unlocked the door and stepped in my room. I sighed and got ready for bed.

I made sure the door was unlocked so Bella could get in if she came back. I sighed again and got into my bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.


	2. Rooftop

I woke up the next morning a few minutes before my alarm was suppose to go off. I looked at the bed across the room, hoping to see Bella. It was empty, but slept in. Where could she be at six in the morning? I got ready for school slowly, thinking about her. Why had she freaked out so much the night before? I shook my head, trying to forget about her. I went to the kitchen.

Jasper was in there, along with Cody. "Hey, guys." I said. "Hey. How did it go with Bella?" Jasper asked. I shrugged. "I haven't seen her since last night. She slept in her bed, but she left before I woke up. Where do you go at six in the morning?" I wondered.

"I heard her leave at five. It's what woke me up." Cody said. What a strange girl. "Maybe she went to someone's room. One of the girl's. Someone she met after she ran away?" Jasper said. I nodded my head. Maybe.

We sat and started eating breakfast. Slowly, the rest of the team joined us. When I got done, I cleaned the dishes and ran up to my room. The door was unlocked, since I forgot to lock it before heading downstairs. I walked in and froze.

There was Bella, sitting on the couch, reading a book. She looked up and when she saw me, she put her book away. "Do you always freeze when you walk into your room, or is it just me?" she joked while she stood up. "I'm sorry about freaking out last night." She said.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"The door was unlocked." She said, confused.

"NO, how did you get in the dorm? You would have had to go by the kitchen." I explained.

"Emmett showed me the back way in." She answered.  
I stared at her. There was a back way in? She picked up her backpack and started heading towards the door. "You coming?" she asked, pausing. I ran into the bedroom and grabbed my bag. I caught to her in the hall.

"Where are you going? The stairs are the other way." I said, not moving. "Come here. I want to show you something." She called over her shoulder. I glanced at my watch. Since we still had an hour, I followed her.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. She laughed. "You make it sound like I'm kidnapping you or something." She giggled and pushed a door open. It was another staircase. "This is the back way, if you don't already now. And don't tell Emmett I told you, or he'll kill me. And I really think he will." Bella whispered. "Why are we whispering?" I asked. "It's creepy in here, and it echoes when you talk. I feel like someone else is in here with us." She whispered back.

When we got to the top of the stairs, she pushed another door open. A gust of wind blew in my face and made me wish I had on a bigger jacket. "I couldn't sleep, so I explored. I ran into Emmett, who stayed out late, and he showed me this. He said he never came up here, since he's scared of heights. Funny, isn't it?" she laughed. I nodded.

I couldn't breath. If I thought Bella was beautiful before, it was noting compared to this. The sun was still rising, and her eyes caught all the colors in the sky. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Bella was looking at the sky. She glanced at me and caught me staring. She blushed and looked at the sky again. "If you think this is pretty, you should have seen it with all the stars. You can't see the stars in the city. My first night out and I end up on a rooftop, how original." She said sarcastically.

Her, under the stars? I really wouldn't have been able to handle it. She shivered, and I realized that she must be cold. I took of my jacket and gave it to her. She blushed again but put it on. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." We stood there, both entranced by beauty. Her by the sun and sky, me by her. She didn't seem to realize just how perfect she was.

I glance at my watch, out of habit, and noticed the time. "We have to go, it's almost nine." I said. We both ran down the stairs and out the dorm. She followed me to the classroom and we paused to catch out breath. "First day here and your already making me late." She said. We straightened up and walked in.

"Lucky, Mr. Cullen, there's still a minute left." Said my least favorite teacher, Mrs. Bark. Yes, she's married. Of course, it didn't help that she taught me least favorite subject. English. Now, I can read and write, use proper grammar, and all that good stuff.

What I couldn't get was how to write a story that will make people listen. My life is dull, if it was ever made into a story, no one would want to read it. I took my seat and Bella took the one next to me. I laughed. I think she was about to hate this teacher almost as much as I did.

"Ms. Swan? Please come here." Mrs. Bark called. Bella slowly stood up, threw a confused glance at me, and made her way to the front. "Introduce yourself." She ordered. Even from the back I heard Bella sigh. I smiled, hoping to encourage her, but all I got was the death glare.

"My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella. I enjoy reading." She said, barely loud enough for me to hear. "What kind of books do you read?" Mrs. Bark asked. "Umm, mystery?" Bella answered. I laughed quietly, grateful to be in the back. Our teacher nodded and told her to sit back down. Bella hurried to her seat and tripped. She caught herself and plumped down next to me.

"I hate her." She whispered to me. I laughed. "Join the club." I whispered back. The day went on like this. No other teacher made her introduce herself, although one did make me do it. Bella, of course, hated it. I went on and on, dragged every detail she had told me the night before.

That class, of course, was math. The only class that let us goof off. Mr. Ellis tried to teach us how fun math was, and I think he did a great job. When the bell rang, I waited for Bella outside of the room. When she finally walked out, she didn't look at me, but turned to walk back to the dorm.

I had to jog to keep up with her. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. But you should have seen the look on your face the entire class period." I laughed. Bella stopped walking, trying to look angry, but I could see the smile playing on her lips.

"Don't you have practice or something?" She asked. Practice, yes I do. Thank you for reminding me about that. "Umm, yea. Bye!" I called as I started running to the track. I could still hear her laughter. When I got there, I was the last one. "Having too much fun I see. Stop messing around with your new roommate and practice!" Emmett called out.

"I wasn't messing around, Emmett. Bella was informing me about how you got in late last night." I challenged. "I was looking for Bella. I was worried about her, so I couldn't sleep and umm," he tried to explain. I laughed and headed for the door, already changed. "Whatever. It's still an extra mile that you get to run." I called out before the door shut. I could hear the laughter from in the locker room.

When I got out I went to go talk to the coach. He smiled when he saw me. That can't be good. "Edward, good news. The new kid is great. Might even give you a run for your money." He said. I smiled. "That's great! If he's that good, why don't we make him practice with us? I know it hasn't been a week yet, but we really need someone for the meet coming up. I want him to know what he's up against." I said.

Coach nodded. "We do need more distance runners. We're running with some top schools next weekend, and we need all the points we can get. I'll call them now. See if they can get here in time for practice or not."

I nodded before running my warm-up laps. When I got done, Coach told me that the new guy was coming. I got the team together before we split up into out groups. "Listen up. We have a new guy coming. Coach said he's pretty good, so we're all going to hope he sticks around long enough for us to find out." I said. There were cheers from all the guys.

"What's up Bella?"Emmett shouted. I turned around to see Bella, dressed out to work out. "Hey Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked. I heard Coach clear his throat. "Guys, meet your new teammate, Bella." He said. Silence.

Was this some kind of sick joke? "What are you talking about?" I asked Coach. He sighed. "That was why I was hesitant to bring her on the team. I wanted to be sure she was as good as her times said she was."

"No, I refuse to let a girl on the team. No offense Bella, but we will lose all the respect we worked so hard for!" I said. I heard mutters of agreement behind me. "No offense? How could I not take offense to that? You don't even know how good I am, and you're ready to send me off!" Bella shouted.

"Do you really think you could keep up? Not only are all the boys faster, but if you could, by some slim chance, keep up, they would all target you." I explained. "Just like you are?" She asked. "No. They will hurt you. Bella, you just don't understand. They will do everything in their power to beat you, and nothing is too low for them!" I said.

Bella shook her head. "No, you don't understand. You think you're any better than them? If I were a guy, you wouldn't have given me a second thought. Save all you're 'they'll hurt you' crap for someone else. Let me worry about myself." She said.

"It's my team. Bella, I care about you. I can't just let you do this to yourself." I told her. "How about a race? Or at least time her. Let's see if she is fast enough to keep up, than we'll decide on what to do." Jasper said. I looked at coach and he nodded.

Bella and I walked to the start together. "Do you want me to run with you?" I asked her. "No." she said. It felt like I got slapped. I guess I kind of deserved it. "Ready, set, GO!" I shouted. Bella took off like a rocket. I expected her to slow down and 'die' by the second lap, but she just kept sprinting. I refused to look at the timer, dreading what I would see.

She finished quickly, and just walked off. I stopped the clock. "In one mile, Bella has a time of 4:03:56" I called out. Whistles filled the silence. I saw Bella frown before taking a gulp of water. That was one of the best times I've ever heard of, much less seen, and that was a bad time for her?

She acted like the run was just a warm-up for her. She went to go speak to Coach. I strained to hear what they were talking about, but Emmett's loud voice kept me from that. "Did you see that girl? She was like a freaking bullet! She doesn't even look fazed. Edward, you know I always have your back, but we need her on this team." He called to me.

Thanks, like I haven't already realized that there was no way anybody would let me keep her off the team. We needed a distance runner. That was the only thing that kept making us come in second to any of the top schools. We always had to give up a sprinter, or a thrower, or a jumper. In track, it was suicide to have a race without a runner in it. You had no chance of winning.

But not Bella. Track wasn't a contact sport. At least that's what it said in the books. Any runner knows better. And that includes Bella. I went to her and Coach. "-I can't do it." Bella finished. Coach just nodded, a frown on his face. Bella saw me and quickly said goodbye to the team. She jogged off before I was ever close enough to her to talk.

"She said that she wanted your approval before she would join the team. I tried to tell her that it didn't matter, that it was my choice, but she wouldn't listen. I want you to tell her that you want her on this team and that you're sorry. I don't care what it takes. Beg, plead, give her some cookies, just do it!" he said.

I nodded my head. I went to our room, but she wasn't there. I scanned the rooftop, nothing. I started searching the campus. It was getting dark when I heard her voice. I followed it to a tree. I found her sitting in it, talking on the phone.

"No, Alice. He hates me. I knew he was just dealing with me until he could get rid of me. You should have seen his face. The thought of me being on his team was horrifying to him." She said. I closed my eyes. That's how it would appear.

I could hear a perky voice on the other line. Who ever Alice was, she was hyper! Bella laughed. "Yes, I'm sure that's it. So anyway, how's Rosalie?" Bella asked. I took a few steps closer. Slowly, I didn't want to fall again. Bella giggled. What a beautiful sound.

"You're joking! She wouldn't do that." Bella laughed. She laughed again at something Alice said, and then sighed. "I hope so too. I don't know how much longer-" She stopped talking when she looked down. Guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was.

"Alice, I have to go. Call me if they change their mind. Bye. Love you too" she said slowly, hanging up the phone. "Hi." I said. Wow that sounded stupid. "Were you listening the whole time?" she asked. I shook my head. "How long?" she prompted. "What did Rosalie do?" I asked.

Bella jumped out of the tree, landing pretty well, all things considered. "Nothing of your concern." She said. "Bella, I'm sorry. I honestly don't want you to get hurt. It's not my place to keep you of the team. You're good. No, your freaking great, and we need someone like you on this team." I said.

"Look Edward, I know how it feels to have an unwanted person on the team. I'm not going to force myself on you like that. The only reason I ran that race was because you wouldn't look at my time, and I knew you would never listen to anyone. I just had to show you. I don't care if your team needs me, which it doesn't. I care if the team wants me there or not." She explained.

I nodded my head. "How about we sleep on it, and talk again in the morning?" I asked. She nodded and we started walking to our dorm. Her phone went off when we got to the door. She took oi out and looked at the caller. "Oh, no." she whispered.

I raised my eyebrow. She just continued staring at the phone while it rang in her hand. I grabbed the phone and opened it. "Oh my god, Bella, why don't you ever pick up your phone! No, I'm sorry. You have to come back. Please! I'll talk to Coach, tell her what happened. I need you!" a male voice said.


	3. Gorgeous Guys

Bella snatched the phone out of my hand. "What do you want?" She asked. She tired walking away from me, but I wasn't having that. "No, Jacob. It's too late. Stop calling me." She said. She put her back to me. Bella shook her head at something he said.

"No, just leave me alone!" She yelled. She slammed the phone shut before stomping around me and into the dorm.

"Who was that?"

"Just some guy."

"That didn't sound like just some guy." I said. She sighed as she looked at me.

"He's my old boyfriend. He cheated on me." She said.

"What did he mean-" I said before she interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it." I let it drop. She would tell me when she was ready.

We got ready to go to sleep. When I walked out of the bathroom Bella was on her bed, hunched over. Her shoulders shook. "Bella?" I called. She wiped her cheeks before she looked at me. It was pretty obvious that she'd been crying.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm always going to be here. You can trust me." I told her. She smiled, but her eyes were still watery. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"The call from Jacob just reminded me about all the bad things that happened to me lately." She said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I walked over to her and sat on her bed. She stared at me for a few long seconds before talking.

"I just need some sleep." She said. I sighed and went to my bed.

"Goodnight, Bella." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Edward." She whispered back.

* * *

"Edward, please, I need you." Bella whispered. I brought my lips to hers. They were so much softer than they looked. I wrapped my arms around her small body and pushed her closer to me. Her hands went to my hair and she pressed me even closer to her.

"Edward. Please." She said. I stopped kissing her.

"Please what?" I asked.

"Wake up." She answered. I blinked, and I was in my room, in my bed, under my blanket.

Bella was staring at me with a confused look. I blushed remembering what I had been dreaming of. "Did you have a good dream?" She asked. I almost choked.

"Umm, I guess? I can't really, umm, recall it." I told her.

I quickly stood up and went into the bathroom, closing the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was bright red. I never blushed and I never dreamt of girls, so, PG. What was this girl doing to me? I showered and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and quickly walked right back in.

Bella had been getting dressed. She was in jeans, but she didn't have a shirt on, only a bra. Wow that girl looked good. I heard her cough. "I'm decent." She called. I walked out, and I'm sure my face was as bright as hers.

"Sorry."

"Did you, umm, see anything thing?" she whispered. I shook my head, but I wasn't looking at her. "I'm just going to head to class then." She said.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." I said. Wow, awkward. I sighed. Why me? Scratch that, thank you God it was me. I'll be sure to remember every detail if the nano second that I saw Bella topless.

* * *

School went by quickly, so I never got a chance to ask Bella if she decided to come to practice or not. When I got to the locker room, everyone got quiet. "Is she coming?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"Coach wants to see you." Jasper said as he came in.

When I got into his office, Bella was sitting in one of the chairs. I sat down next to her. "Well?" Coach asked. I looked at Bella, but all she did was look at me with her eyebrow raised. I sighed. She had the times, and she would be well in front of all the boys, but they could hurt her in the beginning. She had been through enough already, and she seemed to really like to run.

"It's okay with me." I said. Bella smiled. Coach grinned and told us to go warm-up.

"Thanks. I'll watch out for the boys." Bella told me.

"Just be careful, it would kill me if you got hurt." I swear if anyone hurt her…

"So? Are you on the team or what?" Emmett screamed. I laughed. Bella nodded and everyone cheered. "We are so gonna to kill next weekend!" Cody shouted. The only person that didn't look happy was James. Maybe he felt the same way I did.

We practiced hard today. I was impressed that Bella was in the front for everything that we did. She kept up with me on almost everything. As we were walking to the locker room, something occurred to me. "Bella, where are you changing?" I asked her.

"In our room. I wish this school had a locker room for girls." She sighed.

"We would, if we had more than one girl doing sports." Emmett said.

Bella's head snapped it his direction. "This school has to have some girl sports, doesn't it?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. "The girls at this school are about make-up and beauty sleep, not getting good times and going to meets at six in the morning." I told her. Bella coughed.

"Six?" she said, making me laugh.

"Is that too early for you?" Jasper laughed. Bella shook her head.

"No, I'm use to having to leave at three, four in the morning. My old coach loved going all over the state and sometimes out of state for our meets." She explained.

"Is that why you're always up so early?" I wondered. She nodded her head.

"Did you ever go against our school?" Cody wondered. Bella shook her head.

"Phoenix, remember?"She said, pointing at herself. "My guys did go against you, though. They wanted to prove they were the best, and heard about you guys. They flew all the way up here to one of your meets."

"Really? How'd they do?" Cody asked.

Bella laughed. "From what I heard, you guys beat them. There were no relays, it was raining or some stupid crap like that and my school was the beast at them. They all thought you did that on purpose. However, my boyfriend, or my ex now, did beat the captain the five events they both did."

All the guys started laughing. "Did this captain happen to have a name?" I asked.

"Not unless it was 'that cheating douche'. I feel bad for him though, just wasn't his day at all." She said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes. I remember that day. God, that day sucked so bad, even though we _did_ win. We said our goodbyes and I made her promise to meet us at the dining hall for dinner.

"Here comes Bella." Jasper said. I looked up to see her jogging towards us.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Emmett asked her.

"I'm sorry. My friend called and wouldn't let me off the phone." Bella apologized. We headed into the dining hall and got our food. We sat down with the rest of the team, apparently missing a very funny joke.

I was sitting across from Bella, so I could watch her without being too obvious. And I've turned into a creep, joy. She was slowly eating her food, her head down. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me and nodded.

"Just thinking." She replied.

Something made me look around the room and I found Lauren staring at our table. When she caught my eye, she winked. I flinched. I was reminded that I use to be with her and I almost gagged. Bella, of course, noticed. "What?" She followed my eyes and saw Lauren. She giggled.

"That's rude." She told me. I'm glad that she thought that I just didn't like her and didn't go further into it. I saw Jessica get up and head towards us. "Jasper, watch out." I muttered. "Hey baby!" she yelled when she got to us. "Hey Jessica." Jasper said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Bella. She giggled again. "What is she doing here? She's not on the team. I thought only the team could sit here?" Jessica sneered, loudly enough for the whole school to hear. Everyone got quiet. Bella blushed but didn't say anything.

"What are you doing here then, Jessica?" I asked.

"I'm sitting with my boyfriend."She answered as she pulled out the chair next to jasper, which was also next to Bella. "What are you doing here?" She asked Bella.

"I'm sitting with my teammates." She answered, staring at Jessica with a blank look on her face.

Jessica started laughing. "That's funny. We should hang out more." I exchanged looks with Emmett. Bella smiled. Oh god, this should be good.

"Yea, we should. I'm going to the track tomorrow, do you want to come?" Bella asked cheerfully. I had to try my hardest to stop the laugh from coming through. Not all of the guys were so successful.

"You mean to cheer on the team? What a great idea! What time?" Jessica asked. Bella shook her head. "No, we're going to run. We have to stay skinny for all of these gorgeous guys. How about five?" Bella asked.

Jessica nodded. She leaned in close to Bella and whispered something. Bella laughed. "No, in the morning, silly! We can't let them see us all sweaty and tired." Bella whispered back, loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Jessica stared at her in shock. "Well, I'll see you there! I have to go now. I can't eat too much, I'll get fat." Bella said, standing up.

I grabbed my drink and stood up too. "I'll walk with you. I'll see you at practice." I told the guys.

Jessica looked at me, than back at Jasper. She sighed before turning to him. I shook my head, trying to banish those memories. I held the door open for Bella and followed her out. She thanked me and started laughing the moment the door was closed.

"Did you see her face? She has is it big for you! Wow, how does Jasper deal with her?" She started laughing so hard, she had to lean against the wall for support. I coughed and looked away. She gasped. "Oh my god, you don't like her, do you?" she asked, horrified.

"NO! I mean, no, I don't. It's just, never mind." I said, wishing she would let it drop.

"Whatever. Is there food in the kitchen? I'm still pretty hungry." Bella asked. I laughed.

"I thought you would get fat? That's right. Who exactly are the gorgeous guys?" I asked.

"No one, just part of the joke." She replied quickly.

If that isn't a stab in the heart, I don't know what is. We ate the rest of our dinner in our bedroom, talking about random stuff. After a while, Bella decided it was bedtime. She really was planning on going for a run in the morning, so she wanted to get some sleep. She asked if I wanted to come, but no way was I going to get up that early to run in the cold.

* * *

"When we get off this bus, we are going to show everyone just who we are this year. We aren't going to have to say anything; our times will do all the talking." Coach was giving us another speech, trying to motivate us to work hard.

The two weeks went by in a blur. Bella and I got to know each other really well. Her past was still a mystery, just like mine was to her. My feelings for her only got stronger every time I learned something new about her. We mostly had our private conversations on the roof. I had yet to see it under the stars; we were always tired after practice.

We filed off of the bus and I looked at our surroundings. "Déjà vu." I heard Bella mutter. Read my mind. We found a spot in the bleachers and got settled. Bella's race was always first, so I saw her heading down to the start. I quickly followed her.

"You are not going anywhere without me today." I informed her. She laughed.

"I can take care of myself, Edward. I've done this a million times." She replied.

"Not on a boys' team."

"I'm pretty sure the girls are nastier than the boys. You would be surprised." She told me.

I was about to say something witty back, but I was interrupted. "Dude, get your girlfriend off the field. Actually, she's pretty hot. Hey baby, why don't you ditch this loser and come join me after the race?" A guy called. I glanced at Bella, but it was as if she hadn't heard him. More cat calls came, but she ignored them all.

We warmed up together and started stretching. "You better get stretched. You're going to need it when I get through with you." The guy from earlier called.

I snapped. "She isn't stretching for you. She's running, and she is about to make you look like the fat kid in P.E." I told him. He busted out laughing.

"She's running? Oh, baby, if you want me that bad, I can take you right now." The jerk said to Bella. Of course she was acting like none of this was happening. "Do you want to run another lap? I don't feel that warmed up." She asked me. I nodded, eager to get her away from that asshole.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Just ignore him. He would've just shut up."She whispered angrily to me.

"Did you even hear him? I couldn't just let him talk to you like that." I replied.

"I did, so you could have. I try not to piss them off, that way they don't have a reason to trip me." She told me.

I didn't think about it like that. "You shouldn't have to worry about that. You should be able to run with the girls. Look at all the teams here. You could pick one and run for them." I tried, knowing I would fail.

She actually looked offended that I even suggested it. "I run for my school, not for a random team that happens to be at the meet. Besides, the team needs all the runners it can get, and I'm the only distance runner." She came to a stop and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't care about winning! I care about your safety. I want you on the team, but I don't want to put you at risk." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. I have to run. Besides, you agreed to let me on the team. Just treat me like everyone else and get over yourself!" She started to walk away before calling over her shoulder. "And my next race, make Emmett come with me. He can protect me better anyway."

I refused to leave her by herself. I went to the starting line, only to find the jerk next to her. "Here comes your protector." He told her. She didn't respond in anyway. I couldn't tell if she was ignoring me or him. I hope it was him. "Runners on the line." The starter yelled. They all got on the starting line and got ready to race.

I heard everyone in the stands start whispering about Bella and it made me nervous. All the boys in the race were laughing and rolling their eyes. "The runners are ready, Mr. Starter." The announcer stated.

"Ready…" He shouted. They all leaned forward.

"Set…" I saw Bella close her eyes and take a deep breath before opening them.

The starter fired the gun and they were off.

* * *

**Damn Edward, piss her off more jeez. lol j/k**

**God I hate the starts of races. It never fails to make me nervous and then nothing happens. Just 8 laps of nothingness. But its still fun, just kind of boring... Anyway, first AN :) I kept forgetting to put on in here cause I was so excited to put up the new chapter. Yes, I am a dork, what's your point?**


	4. Free Water?

"RUN!" I screamed. Bella was on her last lap and about to overlap yet another guy. It was amazing watching her graceful (which was really strange), short strides stay the same pace, if not get faster. I was at the finish line, waiting for her to come through.

Nobody tried to trip her, spike her, push her, or anything else they could've done. Then again, it's not like they had a chance. Bella exploded when the gun shot. She left them in the dust and never looked back. She was on the last curve, speeding up even more.

Cheers erupted from the stands, but the loudest cries came from my team. When Bella crossed the finish line, she didn't stop running. She came straight at me. Her thin arms wrapped themselves around my neck and pulled me close. I was in heaven. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "Do you know your time?" I asked her.

She nodded and her smile grew, but she didn't say anything. "Well?" I prompted. "10:17!" She said proudly, hugging me close. "Is that you best time?" I asked. She shook her head, but her smile never left her face. After we cooled down and stretched, I sent her to get the rest of my relay for the 4x2.

I scanned the other relay teams, looking for the anchors on each team. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to warm-up with us?" Bella called.

"What are you doing down here? You need to rest for your next race."I told her.

"I'm warming up for my next race. It's right after yours." She informed me. We warmed up and stretched. The 4x2 relay was next, after the 300m hurdles. I watched as James blazed past everyone and finished about four seconds ahead of everyone else. "Good luck guys!" he called as he jogged past us. We congratulated him and walked towards the starting line to check in.

Our school had the most trouble with relays. I don't know why. We had the most sprinters, but we just couldn't have a perfect relay. I was always nervous before a race, especially since without the points, we can't win. "Edward, wait!" Bella called. I turned around to see her jogging towards us.

I told the guys to go ahead as I waited for Bella to catch up. "Good luck. Just look at the finish, I'll always be there."She told me. She kissed me on the cheek and my head was in the clouds. She jogged away from me, which was good because now she couldn't see the stupid grin on my face.

I walked over to my relay team, still grinning like an idiot. "Someone has a crush." Emmett sang. I rolled my eyes, but still was unable to take the grin off my face. We had received lane three. That was pretty safe.

Jasper and I crossed the field, slowly getting to our starting point in the relay. Jasper stepped on to the track and started practicing. "I could strip." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Bella.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"To distract the other teams. How many times do you see that at a meet?" She laughed.

I shook my head. "That would distract me too, so the purpose is mute. Besides, do you really want that jerk from earlier to see you stripping?" I questioned.

She shuttered. "Good point."

I chuckled. "Go warm up."

"Yes sir!" she saluted. I laughed as she jogged off. How she had that much energy, I'll never understand.

I shook my head. I had to focus on the race if I wanted to win it. "Jasper, you ready?" I called. He nodded. I looked at the starting line in time to see the gun go off. Soon, Emmett handed the baton off to Jasper, and Jasper to Cody.

I quickly got on the track and got in my position. Cody was just a little bit ahead, but he was losing it. When he gave me the baton, I took off. I could see the guy in lane one coming up, but when the curve stopped, he disappeared behind me.

I couldn't hear the cheers that I knew were there because I was concentrating too hard on running faster than I already was. I crossed the finish line and slowed down to a stop. I bent over, unable to hold myself up. "Edward?" Bella's voice called.

"Stand up straight! Let's go." Emmett said, pulling me up. I put my hands behind my head and took a few deep breaths. I followed Bella's voice from earlier and found her talking to the jerk. I slowly walked over there, my legs too tired to move at the pace I wanted.

"So baby, how about me and you, my car, five minutes?" He asked. I wanted to growl at him. At that moment, Bella caught sight of me. "Edward, meet Mike, my new friend. Mike, this is my boyfriend, Edward." She introduced.

My heart sped up at the words that came out of her mouth. How I wish they were true. "Boyfriend?" Mike asked. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"That's right. Aren't you the guy from earlier?" I asked. Mike nodded.

"Not much of a boyfriend is he? I mean, what kind of man let's his woman beat him I his own sport?" he laughed. Luckily, he jogged away, which forced me to take my arm away from Bella. "Thanks, for going with it. I don't think he would've left me alone." She said. I weakly smiled, wishing I didn't have to pretend.

She blushed and looked down. "Hey, it's okay. I'd do anything to help a teammate in need." I told her. I was trying to help, but her eyes seemed to just get sadder. "I have to go check in." she said, not looking at me.

"Good luck." I called after her. I don't know if she heard me because she didn't react to me at all. I contemplated on staying to watch or just going up to the stands.

"You ready? I'm psyched!" Emmett announced.

"For what?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"I can't wait to see Bella run. I hope she beasts them!" He practically screamed. Jasper walked over with Cody, shaking his head.

"Could you get any louder?" he asked.

Emmett starting opening his mouth, most likely to scream, but I interrupted him. "She's about to start, so if you want to watch, shut up." I told him. I grinned to show that I was joking, even though Emmett wouldn't have noticed. A blonde girl walked by and took up all of his attention. Jasper wasn't much better with the short, black haired girl next to the blonde.

I rolled my eyes at Cody. The gun went off, and to my surprise, the two girls started running to the start. They were in jeans, so they weren't athletes. Managers? Bella was already getting a lead, but she seemed distracted by something.

If I didn't know her, I wouldn't have noticed. But I did and I knew it would bother me until I asked her about it. I didn't have to wait long. She finished a little over two minutes, a very impressive time, especially for a girl. I headed towards her, but froze when I saw the blonde and black haired girls hugging her.

Emmett grinned and jogged over. I shrugged and did the same. I heard Jasper following us. Cody must've headed to the bleachers. I couldn't help but wonder who those girls were.

"I can't believe you made it!" Bella smiled as she hugged them again.

"Of course, like we would miss our little Bella kick all the guy's asses." The blonde said. The shorter girl nodded and smiled.

That's when Bella noticed us coming. "Hey guys! This is Alice," she put her arm around the shorter girl. "And this is Rosalie." She put her arm around the blonde. Emmett walked up to Rosalie, completely transfixed.

"I'm Emmett." He said. She smile and shook his hand.

"Hello." She replied. Finally someone who wasn't tripping over themselves around Emmett. Jasper started talking quietly to Alice, leaving me with Bella.

I smiled, unsure of what to say. "Can we go get some water, I'm kind of beat." She said. I'm officially a retard. The girl just ran half a mile in two minutes and I'm standing here making her suffer. "Sure." Was all I said.

We left her friends with Emmett and Jasper, who barely realized that we had walked away. "You did a really good job, and I don't say that too often." I told her.

She laughed. "Really? That's all I hear from you." She replied.

"It would seem that way. You just keep moving. I don't think I'll ever be able to keep up. And I'm the freaking captain!" I said. All she did was laugh at me and shake her head. We got to the water fountain and she drank for what seemed like forever.

When she got done, we headed back to Rosalie and Alice, who had my friends in the palm of their hands. I laughed. I shouldn't have expected anything else.

"Do they always work this fast, or are Emmett and Jasper just easy?" I asked Bella.

"They lasted longer than some guys. Last time I went to the mall with Rose, this random dude proposed to her. It was really weird." She giggled.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me that you had such cute teammates?" Alice asked, batting her eyelashes at Jasper. Wow, was that a blush? I was going to have to ask him about that later.

Bella shrugged. "I could've, but I don't think you would've believed me, for the obvious reasons." She answered.

Alice ran to Bella and whispered something in her ear. She hugged her so tight I thought she couldn't breathe. I gave Rose a confused look, but she was too concerned about Bella to look at me. Girl Conversations, the ultimate cryptic message.

Alice pulled away and smiled. "Do you guys mind if we hang out at your camp? It's kind of boring just sitting there with Rose, no offense, and we're really not allowed to be on the field." Alice asked. Jasper and Emmett looked pleadingly at me (which was pretty pathetic). I shrugged.

Bella grinned and wrapped her arms around her friends. Whatever made her happy, she was the reason we were winning right now. All the guys whistled when they saw Bella's friends, which of course earned a glare from Emmett and Jasper.

I saw Bella lean over and whisper something to Alice, something serious from the look on her face. Alice's face fell. She looked over at Jasper and sighed, muttering to herself. Bella heard her, and mouthed "sorry" to her.

Jasper had a girlfriend. Of course Bella would look out for her friend. For the rest of the day, our team placed in every event. It was suppose to be a great day, but it wasn't. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something blocking everyone from being happy.

I knew some reasons. Alice was sad that Jasper had a girlfriend, as I suspected Bella told her. Jasper was sad that Alice wouldn't look at him, and he didn't know why. I guess I had to be the one to tell him that Jessica kept them from being together.

Emmett was upset about Rose, who wouldn't give him the time of day because she was worried about Bella. So was I, for that matter. She just sat there, pretending to read, but I could tell her mind was somewhere else. Maybe, if I could prove to them that I could be trusted, Alice and Rose would tell me what happened to her.

The rest of the team was affected by our moods too. They were confused why we were all depressed, and could easily see through us (we were trying to act happy). Our coach just kept staring at us, trying to figure out was what wrong (or he was confused as to why we had two extra girls at our camp but didn't want to say anything. I'm just going to go with the latter).

When Bella's last race came, we started packing up. This meet had all the races mixed up, making the 1600m last. Rose and Alice perked up, and sneaked on to the field with her. Emmett and Jasper followed. Coach told me to go with, to make sure nobody got into trouble. Like I needed to permission.

"Let's let her warm up. Do you want anybody to go with you?" I asked Bella. She just shrugged and started jogging. Alice sighed and shoved me after her. Even though she was tiny, I wouldn't be surprised if she could lift more than me.

"Bella? Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her when I caught up. She sighed and slowed down, not to a stop, but just enough to be able to talk without much risk up tripping.

"There's this guy, and I really like him, but he just see's us as friends and I don't know what to do," she paused and laughed at herself, "Wow, I don't think I've ever said anything so cheesy." I could barely breath. She could be talking about me. Bella was nice enough to see past the fact that she was way above me in the looks department. I hoped anyway.

"Are you talking about me?" I whispered, almost breathless, and not from the running. Bella blushed.

"No, another guy." She said, looking down to make sure she didn't trip.

"I'm just making sure. We really can't have relationships on the team. If they broke up, they would break the team up too." I tried to explain. Yeah, lame excuse there buddy. She totally knows how delusional you are.

She nodded, watching where she was running. "I think you should talk to him. It's better to try and fail than to wait and see." I told her. She should be happy, even if it's not with me.

She giggled and looked at me. "I don't think that's how the saying goes." She told me.

"Who said that's what I was trying to do? Maybe I made my own saying." I replied. She giggled again and shook her head. We came to a stop when we got to the group and we all started stretching, expect for Rose and Alice, since they were in jeans.

Soon, Bella had to go check in, so Emmett and Rose went to the 200m mark, while Alice, Jasper, and I stayed at the start to cheer her on from there. I gave Alice a stopwatch and Rose the clipboard so it looked like they were suppose to be there

The gun fired and everyone took off. These runners could give the quarter milers a run for their money (no pun intended) and they had an extra three laps. Bella had the lead, but it was closer than any other race she had run today.

When she started her second lap Alice yelled, "Don't think about it! Use it and put it in your legs. You're faster than this!" Whatever that meant, it made Bella run faster. She seemed to pump whatever emotion she had into her legs, using it just as Alice told her to.

Her lead increased so much that she could have walked the last 100m and still won by a good 200 meters. When she got done, she slowed to a walk and grinned in our direction. Her eyes turned wide and she started shaking her head.

I looked behind me to see Emmett running at her with his arms spread wide, clearly ready to give her a big bear hug. Bella dashed behind me. Her arms wrapped around my waist so she could maneuver my body to protect herself. Have I ever mentioned how much I loved Emmett?

* * *

After we said goodbye to Rose and Alice (Rose making Bella promise to give Emmett her number. Apparently she stopped playing hard to get), we boarded the bus. It was a two-hour drive home, but we were all hyped from our first place that we all stayed awake. Even Bella was shaken out of her bad mood enough to play our stupid games.

Of course, her favorite one involved counting and remembering numbers. The game involved peeking into people's cars to see their type of drink, and then totaling the amount of each. Everyone on the bus, except the counter (which was usually Coach), made a bet about which type would be the most. The winner got whatever drink it was that they chose, courtesy of the losers.)

She won, the little devil guessed water. When Cody asked her why, she replied, "If I won, that's what I would want. Plus it's free, so nobody would get mad at me." Everyone laughed at that. We all went to bed, promising her water at practice on Monday.

"Free water?" I asked, chuckling. Bella shrugged.

"It's water that you don't have." She pointed out.

"Touché." I replied. She giggled and got ready for bed. That's when I remembered something.

"Bella, who do you have a crush on?" I asked. There was silence for a moment. I looked over at her from my bed to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning." She answered. How was I supposed to sleep with that bothering me?

* * *

**Aww, poor Edward. If Bella doesn't have a crush on him, than who is it?**


	5. Teased

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, but I couldn't see who. I finally realized that I had my eyes closed, something I hadn't done, and opened them. Bella was standing there, her hands on her hips. "What," I groaned.

"Wake up and be quiet!" Bella whispered. I put my face deeper into the pillow. When had I fallen asleep? I remember thinking about Bella and her crush and then, nothing. Huh, that doesn't happen often.

"Edward, do you want to know or not?" Bella asked me quietly. That got me up. I was out of the bed before she could say another word. Bella covered her mouth but a laugh still escaped.

I rolled my eyes. "What is wrong with you?" I whispered.

Bella just took my hand and led me out of the room. "Grab the key," Bella ordered me while she grabbed our jackets. I did as I was told and walked out. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard the door shut and then locked. I noticed I didn't have the key anymore. I was about to ask, but Bella grabbed my hand and led me down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Bella opened the door to the "secret staircase" as we had grown to call it. I guess that answered my question. We crept up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. We slipped through the last door and put the rock in place that we had found last week.

I looked up at the sky, surprised to see the stars. I looked down at Bella, shocked. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Bella asked her eyes full of wonder. I glanced at the stars and nodded.

We talked meaninglessly for a while, slowly coming upon the topic that had importance. Her face flushed lightly as we touched the subject. She began, her lips parting as if she was about to tell me. But if it wasn't me she liked, I didn't want to know who it was. I wanted to make it me. I moved my hand to cup her chin, pulling her to me as I leaned in and pressed our lips together.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she deepened the kiss. Her tongue ran across my bottom lip as I was about to do the same to hers. Our tongues met and I had never experienced anything like it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight.

We kissed until we both needed air. I leaned my forehead on hers and looked deeply into her eyes, getting lost. Her voice pulled me out after what seemed like forever. "I lied. It was you I was talking about," She whispered, still slightly out of breath.

"I lied too. You are so much more beautiful than those stars," I told her. Her smile made my heart flutter. She pressed her lips to mine, and her smile grew.

"You have no idea how long I waited to do that." She rested her head on my shoulders and sighed. "I guess wishes do come true," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She glanced at me and I saw that her eyes were dancing. "When Emmett first showed me this place, and he was too scared to come out here, I stayed here for an hour, just looking at the sky. I saw a shooting star, and I wished that I would have the chance to kiss you. I know it's kind of lame, but it came true," she said.

"That's stupid," I replied. She looked hurt, but I smiled to show her that I meant no harm. "To waste a wish on that. I was going to make that happen anyway. That is until you said you had a crush on someone else." I raised my eyebrow, asking the question with nonverbally.

She blushed and decided her feet needed to be inspected. "I got nervous. I didn't think that you would ask the question so directly. I was hoping for you to, I don't know, give me a hint? Something that you would want a girl to do for you." She said.

I chuckled. "A guy never really gets those clues right anyway. Besides, this is so much better. Whenever a girl asks you about our first kiss, you have this to tell them," I rested my chin on top of her head.

"Oh, and if a guy asks, what would you tell him?" she wondered.

"That when you first saw me, you attacked me and we somehow ended up sleeping in your bed that night," I replied. She giggled and looked up at me.

"Boys are so weird. Dad was always right," she whispered, mostly to herself. I laughed at her, calling boys weird when girls were so strange. I kept the thought to myself, though, because I didn't want to get in trouble already. Which reminds me…

"So, does this make us a couple?" I asked. She grinned and kissed my lips again. "Only if you can catch me," She said before she disappeared from my arms. I heard the door slam into the rock seconds before I heard the lower one slam shut.

I made my way slowly, checking to be sure no traces of this late trip were available since we weren't allowed to be up past curfew. I got to the hallway, just to see our door open. I shook my head and chuckled. How strange she was indeed.

* * *

Stare more please. Jeez, people were rude. Bella and I had woken up early, considering our late night. For once, I was up before her. I also got to wake her up and I did so with a kiss. I've never seen someone go from deep sleep to wide awake so fast.

We were walking to our first period with my arm around her shoulders and her head leaning into me. We decided to show everyone that we were together, so no one would bother us with stupid questions at lunch. Of course, that plan failed miserably.

"So, are you guys a pair now?" Jessica asked. I saw Bella roll her eyes at Jasper before I nodded. Jessica tilted her head to the side, trying to be cute was my guess, but only accomplished reminding me of a confused dog.

Bella looked down and moved her hair in front of her face, but her shoulders still shook. I guess she got the same impression as I did. "Why?" she nagged. I have never wanted to slap someone so much. Bella grabbed my hand under the table, which made me feel better. Her next words made me chuckle.

"Please don't let me slap her," she whispered in my ear.

"As long as you don't let me do it either. I don't think Jasper would like us very much," I whispered back.

"He would thank us and give us whatever we wanted. Why does he stay with her?" she asked. I shrugged, even though I knew the answer.

"Maybe he likes her more than we think." Lies, all lies. I felt ashamed for lying to her, but there was no way she would like me after finding out the truth. I would have to keep it from her as long as possible. When she found out, hopefully she would love me too much to let me go.

"Hello? Are you two deaf?" Jessica interrupted us. She had asked a question.

"You see, when a boy and girl like each other-" Bella started before she was stopped by Jessica.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," she informed us. Could've fooled me.

"Then what's the problem?" Bella asked, clearly frustrated. Clear to everyone but Jessica that is.

"Why he would pick you!" she almost yelled. Time to go. I stood up, dragging Bella with me.

"We're leaving. We don't have time for this," I announced.

It seemed that Bella could not go one sitting without having to leave early, although this wasn't really her fault. Though the other times were because of Jessica and Laruen too. How had I never noticed how annoying they were before? That's right, let's not go back to those memories again.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, although Mr. Ellis did make some jokes at our expense. I don't think teachers are even allowed to do that. It's Mr. Ellis though, not Mrs. Bark. I shuttered just thinking about her. Bella glanced over at me and I mouthed the devil's name to her.

She giggled and shook her head. She checked the time and quickly started packing up. Not a second too soon did the bell ring signaling the end of the school day. One practice left and we were free!

I gathered my stuff together while Bella waited by the door. She muttered something that I didn't catch but I laughed anyway, pretending I did. Bella looked at me strangely and I wiped the smile off my face. Apparently, it wasn't supposed to be funny.

I shrugged at her, hopefully helping my case. She shook her head and muttered something about Charlie. I wanted to ask who Charlie was, but I didn't want to look stupid. Was I supposed to know Charlie?

Bella had to run all the way to our room to get changed, so we split up. I made a mental note to talk to Coach and get something figured out about that. I quickly got into my practice gear and headed out. To my surprise, Bella was waiting for me by the fence that surrounded the track.

"How?" I asked.

"Never question a woman's ways," She laughed. I rolled my eyes before warming up. We had an easy practice, since we did so well at our meet. Coach wanted to see me after practice, so I told Bella just to head to the room without me.

I went into the office and Coach told me to sit down. "Edward," he started. I could tell by his tone that this wasn't going to be good. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into. I really don't want to lose one or both of my best runners because they can't control their hormones."

It took me a second to realize what he was talking about, since Coach had never, and I mean never, cared who the team dated before. I nodded my head. Coach didn't need any words to know how serious I was about track. We both knew how deeply Bella cared for it. Neither of us would let anything risk us being on the team.

He let me leave, having just wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing. What he would never know, something nobody but I knew, was that what I felt for Bella was new. I had never felt this way about anyone and I wasn't ready to let that go.

I hadn't gone looking for it, that much was for sure. Still, I knew that this was rare. Even in the short time that I had with Bella, my feelings for her were strong enough to make up for the past few years. Her happiness would be my apology to the world for all of my sins.

Even if I made the angel laugh every day, made her giggle every hour, and made her smile every minute, it would never be enough. All those years of doing the same thing, never thinking of others, only of myself. Those tears so many people shed and it never having any effect on me only made me less deserving of her.

I sighed as I rushed to our room anyway. How far would she run when she found out the truth about me? I could tell that I was trying to force myself to be honest with her, so it wouldn't hurt her so much when she learned the truth.

When I walked into my room, I couldn't go through with it. She was at the table, already starting her homework, when I saw her. She heard me, and a brilliant smile spread across her face when she caught sight of me in the doorway.

She patted the seat next to her. I quietly sat down and started on my work. My unsuspecting prey, one that was for once not my choosing, sat in the chair next to me, with my heart in her hand.

* * *

**And their together. Only took five chapters lol But what is Edward hiding? What is Bella hiding? Haha review and I'm sure the next chapter will magically be written faster :)**


	6. Best of Both Worlds

"Hey Jessica." I whispered softly in her ear. She gasped and spun to look at me.

"H-hi." She stuttered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I bent down and started planting light kisses on her neck.

"Where," I brushed my lips on her collar bone. "Are you," I went up her neck and to her jaw. "Going?" I kissed her.

I pulled away so she could breath. "With you?" She gasped.

"Correct answer," I smirked. She giggled and wrapped her little hands around my neck. She pulled my head down to hers as I shoved her against the wall.

My hand was about to go up Jessica's shirt when someone threw me off of her. "What the hell?!" I spat angrily. Emmett stood there, cracking his knuckles.

"If you're going to abuse women, don't do it in front of me." he told me. I rolled my eyes. Not this again.

"I don't abuse women, Emmett. Jessica is more than willing" I pointed out. This wasn't the first time Emmett had interrupted me while I was working. Jessica had never experienced this before, so I was a little more aggravated than normal about his persistence to 'protect women', as he put it.

Jessica had been leaning against the wall this whole time, but at the mention of her name, she sprung into action. "Go away, I can take care of myself." she stated as she rushed towards me. I smirked and glanced at Emmett.

"Just wait, Edward. When you fall in love with a girl, she won't want anything to do with you." he warned.

Of course, I laughed. I would never want to stay with one girl, much less fall in love. "He already has, Emmett. He's in love with me." Jessica sneered at him. Emmett shook his head. "

"Did he say so himself?" he asked her sarcastically. She smiled and nodded.

"A real bright one here, Edward. Can't even tell when she s being lied to." he told me. "

Eddie would never lie to me!" she yelled at him. Both of us winced. He, at me being called any pet name, and I, at the use of that pet name.

"That's right, Jessica. I would never lie to you." I told her. I put my arm around her waist and started walking away.

I could hear Emmett mutter, "He'll regret...wished... listened..." I shook my head. Emmett was so strange. Jessica was going to make me forget all about him.

I walked to her room, of course, since no girl was ever allowed in my room. It took Jessica several attempts to open the front door because her hands were shaking so badly. I chuckled, blowing hot air on the back of her neck. She shivered, which only amused me further. Jessica finally opened the door and I shoved her inside.

Her mouth attacked mine as I slammed the door shut with my foot. I lead us to the bedroom; only pausing to make sure the door was locked. I couldn t have Lauran seeing me with her.

Jessica's hands were in my hair, pulling so hard I thought she would rip it out. I took her hands and locked them into one of mine. She paused and smirked. "You can't keep them there forever." she informed me. I smiled and raised my eyebrow, "Can't I?"

Now it was her turn to smile, but, of course, mine was much sexier. "Kinky." she whispered in my ear. I threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her.

* * *

"Guess who?" a voice said behind me. Two hands covered my eyes, refusing to let me turn around.

"My girl." I answered. The hands went away.

"Which one?" the voice questioned. To be honest, I didn't know. I spun around to see Lauran.

"What do you mean which one?" I tried to look confused as I said the inside, I was burning. Who had said what and how could I fix it?

"Jessica told me about the two of you!" She screamed at me. My hand went to her mouth as I glanced around. If I was going to have to break up with her, no one could see it.

Of course Jessica had said something. If she weren't so good in bed, she really wouldn't be worth all the trouble that she seems to come with. But she was, so I put up with it.

"Lauran, you know she's jealous. Every girl wants me, but all I could ever need is you." I lied. She shook her head, trying to speak, so I removed my hand.

"That's not what she said." she spat angrily. I sighed and took a step back. I knew exactly how to play this.

"If you're going to believe her over me, maybe we should break up." I whispered as sad as I could.

Her eyes turned into saucers. She weakly shook her head and I had to try very hard to stop myself from laughing.

"No, I trust you. It's just, her story seemed so true. Everything she described, all the details she used! I'm so sorry Edward. I promise never to doubt you again." She hugged me, talking into my chest.

"I forgive you. I know how people feel about us. You should hear the way all the guys talk about you!" I kissed her head, pretending to be jealous.

"They talk about me?" She asked, trying to sound surprised. I chuckled.

"All the time." I answered. She blushed and hugged me even tighter.

"Care to prove it?" She whispered seductively. My breath caught. She was the only girl that had that much affect on me. We snuck into her room, locking the door behind us. I smiled, my memories serving me well.

Lauran reminded me of what I was doing here by pushing me into the wall. Her mouth was on my neck as her hands snaked under my shirt.

Now jump up, let s get Crazy!  
Now jump up, let s get Crazy!  
Now jump up, let s get Cra-

"What?!" I nearly screamed into the phone.

"We have practice today. Where are you, Captain?" Jasper asked dryly.

"When the hell do I ever go to practice?" I asked him. I heard him sigh and I could just see him shaking his head.

"Edward, you re the captain. Shouldn't you be setting the example for all the newbies?" he questioned.

"No, that's what you're there for." I told him before I hung up. "Now, where were we?" I smirked at Lauran. She giggled and resumed what she was doing before Jasper so rudely interrupted.

I sighed and smiled. Captain of the best team around and all the girls I could ever want. Does life get any better than this? Just hit it and quit it. Nice.

* * *

My eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. My body was drenched in sweat. I had kicked my blanket off at some point and it was now in a heap on the floor. I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated. I glanced at Bella, finding her sound asleep.

I slid out of my bed and into the bathroom. After I splashed water in my face, I stared at my reflection. There were dark circles under my eyes and my face was ghostly pale.

Bella and I had been dating for a month now. Everyone had grown use to us being together. Every meet we had gone to, I made sure everyone knew that she was mine. She still didn't know about my past. I had begged Emmett and Jasper not to tell her, and they reluctantly complied.

This was the first time I had dreamt about a memory, or I guess memories. I usually dreamt about Bella finding out or how our relationship would be different if I didn t have such a horrific past. I normally fell back asleep or pretended I did until Bella left for her morning run.

She had no idea that I was hiding something from her. Of course, that made it hurt so much more every time I looked into her trusting eyes.

I sighed and checked the time, glad to see that it was late enough to get ready for school. I took my time showering, doing everything twice. I tried to take as long as possible getting dressed, but it was still pretty early when I got done.

I walked back into the bedroom and glanced at Bella. She was so beautiful and innocent. She was so far above me, and yet blind to the distance. She stirred and muttered something. I chuckled. She talks in her sleep and I had just now noticed?

I jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Since there was still about two hours before school started, no one normal was up yet. I made cereal (if I made anything else, I would burn it) and sat down.

About thirty minutes later, Bella came bounding down the stairs. She looked radiant with her hair in a ponytail and her shorts showed of her long muscular legs. When she saw me at the table, she beamed and jogged towards me.

Bella wrapped her arms around my shoulders and planted a kiss on my cheek. I forced a smile and returned her kiss. I felt like I had somehow betrayed her by dreaming about Jessica and Lauran in such vivid details.

She saw straight through me and frowned. She sat down across from me and stared at me. I raised my eyebrow, trying to at casual, even though I knew I was caught.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"You didn't sleep well last night." she stated.

"Oh and how do you know that?" I wondered. I smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't smile back.

"You haven't had a full night's sleep in a while now." Bella informed me.I coughed as I choked on my cereal. She didn't even try to help me. "What are you hiding from me?" She asked, her voice mostly filled with concern but I could hear the hurt in it.

"I'm wondering why you won't help me when I'm choking. I could've died, you know." I joked.

"This is serious, Edward! You're hiding something from me and it's freaking me out! What is it?" Bella asked, getting louder as she talked.

"Why can't you just trust me?" She was right but I was still angry that she didn't trust me enough to leave it alone.

"I do, nothing can take me away from you. It just hurts me that you're keeping a secret. It's obviously important to you if you can't sleep through one night." She emphasized. Emmett walked in at that point, and saved me from Bella s interrogation.

She stood up and headed towards the door.

"We're talking about this tonight!" she called over her shoulder. She was gone before I could answer. Instead, I groaned and slammed my head on the table. I knew Emmett was wondering what just happened and was going to ask.

"What was that about?"

"She wants to know what I'm hiding from her." I mumbled. He sighed and sat next to me.

"So why didn t you tell her. Bella's smart, she would understand."

"It's all you;re fault, you know." I told him.

"How is that?" He asked.

"Do you remember when you said that when I fell in love with a girl, she wouldn't want me?" he nodded, so I continued. "Well, Bella seems to be that girl."

He laughed. "Yea, but your not in love with her." he said as he made himself breakfast. I was silent, and he turned to stare at me. "Are you?" he questioned. I nodded and ran my hand through my hair. "Well damn, Edward. That was fast!"

I laughed without humor. "Too bad she doesn't love me. I can't tell her that I slept with every girl at this school! She'll ditch out first chance she gets." I sighed.

"Not to mention the principle will have your ass. Bella's his favorite student. Coach will too, come to think of it. You may be the captain, but he treats Bella like the daughter he never had." Emmett thought out loud.

He was right. Every teacher loved Bella almost as much as I did. Anything that hurt her, they would destroy. I got up and cleaned my dishes. I jogged up the stairs, down the hall, and to the roof. The sun was just rising, and gave me the perfect thing to look at while I was thinking.

* * *

Bella and I agreed to meet on the rooftop after practice today. I was so nervous that I didn't hear a single thing any of my teachers said. I guess I was lucky that none of them called on me. Too soon, we were heading up the stairs that lead to my doom.

I smiled at the memory from a little over a month ago. Bella had had the secret and was nervous about telling me. Was she as scared as I was then, or is she looking for an excuse to break up with me? I sighed as I stared into Bella's deep brown eyes. I lightly kissed her, determined to get one last kiss before she was out of my grasp forever.

I told her. I didn't let her talk, I just had to get it all out or I would lose the nerve. She listened quietly while I told her of the monster that I had been, of all the hearts I had broken. Her face was emotionless, not telling a single thought that went through her confusing mind.

When I was done, she still remained unmoving. I wanted to shake her, make her respond, but I was terrified of what she would say. She just stared at me, her face blank. I tried to recall when she had last blinked when she crushed me in a hug.

It only took me a second to respond. My arms wrapped around her and I knew I would never let her go. She started shaking, and I realized that she was crying. I brushed the tears away, hating myself for doing this to her.

"I love you" she whispered. I froze. Did I just hear her right? "It's okay if you don't love me back. I was so scared that you were cheating on me! Edward, promise to never worry me like that again!" she lectured me.

I remained frozen. Bella loved me. The angel that had changed my life just said that she loved me! I kissed her with all the love that was in my body. "I love you so much. Of course I do, how could I not?" I kissed her again.

"Hey love birds, the team is watching a movie, are you in or what?" Emmett called. Bella and I laughed.

"That depends. Will you come over here and tell us what movie?" Bella asked. I heard the door slam and knew he took the rock out of its place, locking us on the roof.

"No, he did not just do that!" Bella almost screamed. I burst out laughing.

"Bella, please don t be offended, but never do that again." I told her. She blushed but shrugged it off. She took her phone out and dialed a number.

"Hey, will you come get us? Yea, we re on the roof. Emmett. Umm, dorm five?" Bella glanced at me and I nodded. Who was she talking to? "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit. I need to talk to both of you, so tell Alice to come up too." Bella hung up the phone.

"Rose and Alice coming?" I asked. She nodded and smirked.

"They'll be here any minute now. They just didn't know what dorm we were in." She glanced at the sky. I didn't even notice that the sun was setting.

"Why were they already coming?" I wondered. Bella blushed and focused on the sun.

"They knew about how you were acting and they wanted to beat you up if you were cheating on me." She replied casually. I laughed.

"Nice friends you have, ready to pummel someone at a moments notice." I said.

She laughed. "Yeah, they even help me without getting in fights. I'm making Rosalie scream at Emmett for locking us up here." I laughed. He would never do it again. That's when I remembered something Jasper had told me.

"Did you know Jasper broke up with Jessica?" I asked Bella. She shook her head, a smile spreading on her face.

"Why?" she wondered.

"He was going to do it anyway, but he caught her making out with James. I never did like that guy." I answered.

"Really? He always seemed so nice though." She said. I glanced her way.

"He wanted to keep you off the team." I informed her. She laughed.

"So did you, and look how sweet you are." she replied. I shook my head, about to tell her that it was different, but the door swung open.

"Jesus, its freezing! How are you two just sitting there? Let's go, I have someone to scream at!" Rose yelled at us. We jogged inside and Bella wrapped her arms around Rose. "Get off me! I love you, Bells, but you re cold!"

"So, what's the verdict on this one?" Alice asked, pinching me. I rubbed my arm; she was like an annoying sister!

"He's clean, no worries. But Emmett, we need to deal with. He locked us out there." Bella answered.

Rose smirked, and I was glad that I wasn't on the other side of her wrath anymore. Bella grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs, following Rose and Alice. We could hear the laughter before we saw the team, and Emmett's was the loudest.

"You took the back way, right?" Bella asked. Alice nodded. "Okay, Edward you go first, and tell Jasper to come over here." she said. I nodded. I took Jasper's spot on the couch, knowing he would miss the movie anyway.

Bella walked into the room, her arm linked with Rose's. As soon as Emmett saw her, he went silent. Her reaction was different to him though. "HOW DARE YOU LOCK MY FRIEND ON THE ROOF? ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I LOCKED YOU UP THERE WHEN IT S FREEZING COLD OUTSIDE?" She screamed at him.

Everyone froze. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was serious. I was having enough doubts as it was. Emmett look shocked, to say the least. Bella, clearly the less experienced actress of her group of friends, burst of laughing, quickly followed by Rose, then the rest of the team.

I was the captain of the best team around with the only girl I could ever want climbing on my lap. How does life get any better than this?

* * *

**Awww Edward came clean :) Now, what is Bella hiding? **

**Leave a review, you know I love them!**


	7. Off Day

"I don't care if you got first; you re not faster than me!" I told Bella. She and the rest of the team laughed. The meet we had gone to didn't have relays so the relay teams were sprinkled over everything else. Cody and I had joined Bella in the distance races, but only in two.

We wouldn't be able to run two miles, then turn around and run another half mile. Bella could, and she did so easily. I took second in the two mile and mile, right after Bella. Well, not right after. But she didn't over lap me (In the mile anyway).

She was so proud of herself, even though everyone else saw it coming. I guess she didn't see herself clearly. I pulled Bella on my lap and placed kisses on her neck. Since we were in the back of the bus, no one saw what we were up to. "Who's faster?" I murmured. Bella muttered something, but I didn't catch it. "Who's faster?" I repeated.

Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around me. She started placing kisses on my jaw. "I said," she was so close to my mouth I had to try very hard to listen. "Me." she whispered in my ear. I would have argued, but I couldn't find my voice. Her touch was driving me way too crazy. I settled for capturing her lips with mine. No matter how many times I kissed her, I would never get use to the way she tasted.

----

"Eddie pooh, wake up!" Emmett s voice screamed in my ear. My eyes shot open and I fell of the seat. Everyone burst out laughing, but I was busy trying to find Bella. Jasper saw what I was doing and laughed.

"Sometime after you fell asleep she went to go talk to Coach." he explained. I raised my eyebrow, but he shrugged. I got up with some help from Cody and walked to the front of the bus.

Bella was sitting there, discussing something with Coach. When she saw me, she muttered something to him and smiled at me. "What?" I asked. She looked angry and irritated. She stood up as I reached her and pecked me on the cheek.

"I'll see you in our room." she told me before she got off the bus.

"What was that about?" Emmett wondered.

"She can't go to our district meet. One of the teams said that a girl shouldn't be allowed to run with the boys. Of course, they offered their girl's team if she wanted to run." he sighed.

"So their scared of a girl?" Emmett asked.

Coach nodded and stood up. "Can you blame them? Their keeping one of our key runners from racing. It gives them a better chance to win. They don't care if it looks cheap, their going to win, or so they think." he said.

I looked out the window, only to see Bella's figure disappearing into the night. I got off the bus, grabbed my bag from under it, and hurried to catch up to Bella. I didn't see her until I got to our room. She was on her bed, staring off into space. If she heard me enter, she didn't acknowledge me.

I set my bag down on my bed and slowly walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her. Bella hid her face in my neck. Her shoulders shook, and I heard her sob. I pulled her closer. I hated the people that made her feel this way.

I don't know how long we were there, but we somehow ended up under the covers and drifting off to sleep. I remember feeling her warm body against me and hearing her whisper my name before everything went blank.

* * *

I woke up when the sun was in my eyes. I realized with a jolt where I was and smiled. I pulled Bella closer to me and sighed. If I could stay like this forever, I would be happy.

"Edward! Bella! Time for breakfast! Hurry up, we don t have all day!" Someone shouted from the hallway. I groaned and pulled the blanket over our heads.

"Go away!" I shouted back.

"We don't care what you two are doing, we will come in there!" I heard Rose yell, "Everyone but Jasper!"

I laughed. Of course Jasper would be the only one to respect our privacy, even if we weren t using it. I heard Bella giggle. Her beautiful eyes were staring at me with so much love my heart almost burst.

"Don't, you wouldn't like what you saw!" I yelled at them. Bella roll her eyes and pretended to look angry but I could see the smile she was trying to hide.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, tearing it open. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she hugged Rose and Alice.

"Just visiting. You know we love you too much to leave you alone for long." Alice said as she hugged her back. Bella laughed and led them downstairs, completely forgetting about me.

I sighed and rolled out of Bella's bed. That thought made me smile as I walked out of the room,

"Aren't you going to change? We're going to the dining hall today." Cody pointed out.

I closed the door and shrugged. "Not really. I mean, no one really cares that much, right?" I said.

We walked out of the dorm (since Bella, Rose, and Alice were nowhere to be found in it) and headed for the dining hall. They were already seated and eating. Rose and Alice were discussing something, but Bella had her head down, picking at her food instead of eating it.

After getting my food, I sat next to her. "Eat." I whispered as she looked up and smiled at me. She took a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth. She looked at me pointedly, her mouth so full of food it looked like she had trouble keeping her lips together. I burst out laughing, causing her to try to say something and some of the toast tried to escape.

Rose rolled her eyes, but Alice giggled. "Don't eat with your mouth full!" Emmett shouted. Idiot.

"It's don't talk with your mouth full, dumbass." Rose explained laughing.

Bella blushed deeper and hid behind her hair. Something about it reminded me of last night and I wrapped my arm around her again.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. She swallowed the toast and sighed.

"It just kinda sucks. I worked so hard for nothing. If I can't run at districts, than what's the point?" She said softly. I kissed her on the cheek before answering.

"To have fun. We have two weeks to convince them to let you run." I told her.

She shook her head. "Highly doubtful. I mean, they specifically asked not to let _me_ run."

"We'll find a way." I promised. She smiled and snuggled against me. Alice had been listening to us the entire time, but when I caught her looking, she was staring at Bella. She gave a small nod, than went back to talking to Jasper. I looked over at Bella, but she just ignored me and acted like nothing was unusual, which for her, I guess, maybe it wasn t.

* * *

Since it was Sunday, we had the day off. Monday we didn't have school either, some sort of holiday. No practice, no school. So what do we do? Play football. James and I were team captains, but he got to pick first. He chose Bella which made me I roll my eyes. I was pretty sure he did that just to try to piss me off. It didn't work. Well, maybe a little. I took Emmett and Jasper while he picked Cody. Three on three.

My team got in a huddle. "No one touch Bella, I don't care what happens. Let them score a touchdown." I explained. They nodded. Of course, James handed Bella the ball. Any worries that I might have still had vanished when I realized that none of us were going to catch her anyway.

They dominated the whole game, so it was over quickly. "Damn Bella! You should play football. They need a good running back." Emmett told her.

"No, she can't. I won't let her, it's too dangerous." I said quickly. I know it sounded overprotective but football was just way to dangerous for her. Instead of being angry, Bella rolled her eyes and giggled. Rose was staring at us, and when she caught Bella's eye, she nodded.

Okay, that was just weird. I glanced at Bella, who had stars in her eyes. She ran over to Rose before I could question her. She threw her arms around her neck and hugged her tight. For a second, I was worried Rose wouldn't be able to breath, but than I heard her laugh.

Bella said something to her, a question it looked like, and Rose smiled. They laughed before heading back to us. Alice, who had been talking to Jasper, smiled knowingly as she pulled out her cell phone. She pushed a couple buttons before putting it away again. Was acting strange a part of some hidden girl code? It seemed that way.

"Okay, we have about two more hours before lunch, what should we do?" Jasper asked.

"Tag." Bella answered. Everyone laughed.

"I haven't played that game in years." Emmett said.

"Yeah, its been a while for me too." I told them.

We decided to make Bella it, since she was the fastest. I of course rolled my eyes at this logic claiming I was the fastest. I quickly got shut down when Bella pointed out that she beat me the day before. She caught Jasper, who tagged Alice, who got Rose, who just couldn t catch anyone. Emmett took pity upon her, but than he couldn't get anyone either.

When he gave up, we decided to go to lunch. Everyone was sweaty, so once we went in the dining hall, the A.C. felt so much better than it normally did. We got our food and sat down in our normal seats. The only thing off? Lauran was at our table.

She was across from Bella, in Rose's seat. She had better move, or Rose will tear her to shreds. She leaned over the table and whispered something in Bella's ear. I expected Bella to get upset or angry at whatever Lauran was telling her, but she laughed.

It seemed this wasn't the reaction Lauran had been wanting, so she stood up with a huff and walked off. Bella was leaning against me, crying because she was laughing so hard. I just smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

Rose, who had seen the whole thing, smiled and shook her head. She raised her eyebrows at Bella, who nodded weakly. Rose let out a small giggle and glanced at Alice, who had the same reaction. Could these girls get any more confusing? I looked over at Jasper and Emmett for answers, but either they didn't notice what happened or they just didn't care as much as I did.

I sighed and started eating. We ate slowly, laughing and throwing food across the table. We only left when a cafeteria worker kicked us out. We decided to watch movies the rest of the day. The boys wanted to watch scary movies and since there were only three girls (who couldn't convince their boyfriends to agree with them) we watched the Grudge and the Ring and those kinds of movies.

It turned out to be a good idea to watch scary movies because Emmett, Jasper, and I had our beautiful girls clinging to us and hiding their faces in our chests. I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to the movie with Bell' s arms wrapped around my neck and her scent wrapped around my mind.

It was still early when Bella said she was tired. Since I had seen the movie before, we both went to our room. She let me take a shower first, saying she had to make sure she had everything ready for school. Soon, she was in the shower and I was getting ready for bed.

The bathroom door opened and closed. I turned around and my eyes could've rolled out if they'd wanted to. Bella wasn't wearing anything revealing, but somehow it looked sexier than anything else she had ever worn. I suddenly wished that I hadn't taken a shower before her. She crawled into her bed as I was getting into mine.

"Edward, will you sleep in my bed?" Bella asked shyly. I gulped. I wanted to, but at the same time I didn't. I would love to fall asleep with her in my arms, but than she would notice my problem. Her face looked pained as she stared at me. "You don't have to, I just thought it would be nice." she whispered.

Her voice sounded so sad that my heart squeezed in my chest, telling me to go over to her. And who was I to deny this angel her wish? I got up again and slowly walked over to her. When I was under the blanket, I pulled Bella close to me, hoping she wouldn t feel anything.

She looked at me, searching for answers to all her questions. I wondered what was going on in her confusing mind, wishing I could read her face better. She leaned close to me and started kissing me slowly.

Her hands went down my chest and back up. My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. I broke our kiss to stare at Bella. She saw the question in my eyes and kissed me once. She deepened the kiss, putting more passion aand hunger in it. Needless to say, it was one of the greatest nights of my life. No, correction. It _was_ the greatest night of my life.

* * *

**Haha, guess what they did! Those silly love birds. They think their happiness is gonna last. That just wouldn't make a good story, now would it?**

**Well, this is my New Years Eve present! I hope you guys had a good year, better than mine at least. **

**I'll let you in on a little secret. The story was suppose to end at chapter ten. I already had it done and everything. Then, I decided the ending was stupid and I wanted this to be more then ten chapters, so I deleted them! I think I can work with half of chapter eight though, so whoa!**

**Review guys. I'm sick and I still gave you a chapter. A happy chapter at that. Reviews make me smile everytime and who are you to deny me that in a dark time like this?**


	8. Secrets

It's been a little over a month since that great night. When I finally asked Bella what she, Alice, and Rose had been "talking" about, she told me that she had asked them what they thought about me. She said that they approved one hundred percent. Not only did I convince Bella that I loved her, but her two best friends as well. The thought made me smile.

We were a few days away from districts, which was making everyone nervous, especially Bella, seeing as how we still hadn't heard the reply to our plea to let her run. I was starting to hate whatever school it was that wouldn't let her.

I don't know what I would do if I were her. Not what she is doing, that's for sure. She still comes to practice everyday, asks Coach if anything changed, and if I didn't know her better, I would have thought she was happy and didn't really care. She still smiled and joked around with everyone, but the light in her eyes was barely there.

Whenever I tried to get her to talk about it, she said that it wouldn't help. She wouldn't talk about anything anymore. On Tuesday the principle called her into his office during math. She completely missed practice and dinner.

When she did get back to our dorm, I could tell that she had been crying. I was sitting in the Kitchen with Emmett, Jasper, Cody, and James when she walked in. The second she saw me she burst into tears and ran up the stairs.

I quickly followed her, but after she cried it out, she wouldn't tell me what happened to make her so upset. All she said was that it had something to do with her ex-boyfriend. I was so desperate to find out what was going on that I called ALice. But when I asked, she just said it was too hard to explain. What I couldn't figure out was why Bella wouldn't tell me.

I sighed again. Today was Wednesday. Districts was Friday and Saturday. I had been hoping that if Bella could run with us, she would cheer up. She was still coming with us. She was part of the team whether she could run or not. Alice and Rose were even flying up to be there with her and we were going to sneak them onto the bus with us. We couldn't pay for their hotel room, but they more than happy to do that.

We were about to start practice when Coach appeared and called me and Bella over to him. He had a huge grin on his face. "Great news! You can run!" He told her. She squealed and leapt into my arms. I've never heard Bella squeal before. I laughed and spun her in circles, happy to see her so cheerful.

The rest of the team saw us celebrating and crashed into us. Emmett knocked me down and Bella landed on top of me. Her laughter sounded above everyone's as she tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Alright, alright. Just because Bella is running doesn't mean we're going to win. We still have to practice!" Coach yelled at the chaos but we all could tell he was in a good mood. Not wanting to break that mood we all got up and started our workout. I hadn't even noticed that Bella had been slacking until I saw the difference in her running. She finally had her heart in it again which made me smile.

After school the next day Bella was freaking out. We were leaving soon and Bella still hadn't packed. I laid on my bed as I watched her run around the room trying to get everything together. I laughed when she tripped over her shoes before picking them up and throwing them into her bag.

"You suck as a boyfriend. You're suppose to be helping me!" She said as she put her clothes in another bag.

"Okay, jeez, I'll help." I said while standing up. I headed for the bathroom and grabbed her junk out of there. I tossed it on her bed before sitting back down. "If you would have packed before school you would be fine."

"Thanks," she said as she put it in a small bag which was placed in the second bag, "I went to get my homework for tomorrow before school so I don't get behind. Don't worry, I got yours too."

I groaned and put my face into my bed. My pillow and blanket were already packed for the hour long bus ride to Olympia and the hotel. I heard her laugh and zip up her bags. "You have everything?" She nodded and headed for the door.

She locked up and walked slowly to the bus. The rest of the team was already there. "Finally!" I heard Emmett shout when he saw us approaching. I laughed and pointed at Bella.

"I did not take that long." She rolled her eyes and tossed her bags at Emmett. "Put that away." He was about to say something but shut his mouth when she glared at him. After he disappeared to the other side of the bus to put her bags away Rose and Alice walked up to us.

"Hey, took you long enough." Alice said, hugging Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Some of us didn't get to pack for the trip a few days ago. And some of us don't get to skip school to see their friends run." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't hate because their parents love them too much to send them to a private school across the country." Emmett said when he got back. Bella bit her lip and looked at her shoes.

"Come on, let's get on the bus." She said quietly as she dragged me to the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose whispered before I heard a smack.

Bella led us to the back of the bus where my stuff was already waiting. She made me sit first and then laid on top of me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Nervous?" I asked. She nodded. I pulled her closer to me and kissed the top of her head. "You're gonna kick butt."

She laughed sleepily. "I love you, Edward." She was already out of it before I could react but that still didn't stop the huge grin that marked my face for the rest of the trip.

When we pulled up in front of the hotel and I softly shook her awake. She mumbled something but didn't wake up. I laughed and shook her again. Slowly she opened her eyes and pouted at me.

We stood and piled off the bus. Coach handed me a bunch of keys and a list of rooms. "Organize it." was all he said before climbing back on the bus and pulling away.

I glanced at the list and frowned. "What?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around me.

"He has everyone paired with their roommate."

"And? Is there something wrong with that?"

"He has you in a room by yourself. I'm stuck with Cody, since Jack couldn't make it."

Bella frowned and look at the list. "Why?" she groaned. I shrugged. It started raining so we moved into the lobby. I started calling off names and handing out keys. I told everyone to meet back here in half an hour before sending them on their way.

Bella was on the floor above everyone else. Why Coach would seperate her from the team was beyond me. Cody and I unpacked our stuff and chatted for a bit before heading back down to the lobby. Some of the guys were already down there.

"Sharing a room with a guy now, Edward. That most feel weird." Emmett laughed.

"I defintely perfer my old roommate. No offense, Cody" I added.

He laughed. "None taken. I would too."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"Looking for Alice. She and Rose are hanging around here somewhere." Emmett shrugged and went back to watching the T.V.

After another ten minutes everyone on the team was there besides Bella. Jasper had showed up a few minutes before dragging Alice behind him and a laughing Rose followed.

I glanced at the clock again before announcing to everyone I was going to look for Bella. I went to her room and knocked. I heard some movement behind the door before a very disheveled looking Bella opened it. Her eyes were red and poofy and her hair looked like she kept putting it up only to take it down again. At the moment it was down and she ran her hand through it.

"Edward?" She said. She didn't open the door enough for me to see inside.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. Somehow she managed to close the door even more.

"I'm fine. Look, I have to call my dad. I'll be downstairs when I get done, okay?" But she didn't wait for my answer. She just shut the door in my face.

I stood there in shock for a few minutes before making my way to the elevator. What was wrong with her? Why was she hiding something from me? Now I knew how she must have felt when I was hiding my past from her. I couldn't help but imagine what she was keeping from me.

When I reached the lobby I somehow got everyone down the street and into a nearby buffet. Coach called to let us know that he wouldn't be back for dinner and not to get in too much trouble. I stepped outside so I could talk to him.

"Coach, do you if anything is going on with Bella?" I asked. He paused before answering.

"Her school opened her case again. Another student came forward with some different information. I guess they don't think he's lying because they explelled him too."

"And what does that mean exactly?" I knew the answer wouldn't be something I would enjoy.

"Edward, Bella was only accepted into Forks because she was expelled. Our principle heard about her case from a friend. He told her that we would take her in _until_ they reverse the verdict. If they do, then she goes back. It's what was agreed upon."

That didn't make any sense. "Why? I mean, what's the point of that?"

"Well, it's her dad. He sent her here on the condition that as long as she was explelled she was to stay here. If they chagned their minds, she could come back."

Suddenly it made sense that she would get upset about Emmett's comment. Her father _had_ sent her across the country to get away from her.

"So, she's going back then?"

"It doesn't really mean anything. From the way I see it, they used Bella as a scape goat. They won't want to admit to their mistake."

I heard Jasper calling my name and told Coach I'd talk to him later. He grunted and hung up.

"Everything okay?" Jasper asked as we headed back inside. I nodded and grabbed a plate. I wasn't really hungry but I got everything they offered.

After I sat down I texted Bella asking when she was going to be here. Twenty minutes later she walked through the door. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had pulled on a men's sweatshirt I had never seen before. Her eyes were still red but weren't so puffy anymore.

She made a plate of food and settled down in the only empty seat at our table, which was on the otherside. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay and that we would be together no matter what. I wanted to hold her until her eyes weren't red and there was a huge smile on her face.

Instead, I had to watch James, who was sitting next to her, ask her what was wrong. By the looks of it, she told him that she was fine. He glanced at me before shrugging. I smiled my thanks at him for trying. Throughout dinner I watched Bella play with her food. She only ate something when someone was talking to her.

Because Emmett and Jasper were sitting next to me, Rose and Alice were on my side of the table. They had barely been fazed when Bella walked in. They were both smileing and laughing even more than usual.

When everyone was almost done the two of them stood up. Alice tapped her knife against her glass to get everyone's attention.

"We have an announcement," she started.

"We're switching schools! You get to see our pretty faces everyday!" Rose yelled. Emmett and Jasper were the first to start celebrating. The rest of the team cheered and everyone started welcoming them to the "family". But I was watching Bella. I couldn't identify the look on her face but when I blinked, it was gone. A huge smile had replaced it.

I knew it was real because Bella couldn't act to save her life. She got up and hugged them tight. When they pulled away she was laughing as much as they were.

On the way back to the hotel everyone was hyped up. I'm sure they all wanted to stay up late but I reminded them that we had a meet tommorrow and had to get to bed.

I spent about twenty minutes tossing and turning in my bed trying to figure out why Bella wouldn't just tell me what was going on in her life. Finally I decided to just go ask her. I threw on a jacket and headed out. I was glad Cody was already sleeping so he wouldn't ask any questions.

I saw the light still on in her room and knocked. I heard Bella yell something from inside and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. But when the door opened it wasn't Bella that I saw.

Instead, a tall, dark man stood there. He had long, black hair and was a good few inches taller than me. He looked down at me through a shocked expression. For some reason he looked fimaliar.

"Don't I know you?" he asked from behind the door.

"I think so. Look, I'm actually looking for someone and I must have the wrong room. Sorry." I looked at the door number again and knew I had Bella's room.

"Who you looking for?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. he opened the door a little further and I realized he didn't have a shirt on. Gross.

I opened my mouth to answer him when Bella walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel covering her body.

"Bella?" I said instead. She turned to me wide eyed and glanced between me and the guy at the door.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked. Her hand holding the towel tightened as she took a few steps closer. It seemed as if she wasn't sure if she was really seeing me or not.

"I could ask him the same question." I said, nodding my head in the other guy's direction. His smiled widened.

"I'm here to help her with...a problem." he said. He laughed and glanced over his shoulder at Bella. She blushed and looked down at her feet before looking back at me. I shut my eyes and looked down.

"Bella, please tell me it's not what it looks like." I couldn't look at her face as I waited for her to answer.

"It's not," I sighed in relief and smiled but when I looked up I knew it was something just as bad, "but I still have to ask you to leave." I couldn't believe what I just heard. The man who was holding the door smiled smugly and tried to close the door in my face. I put my hand in the way.

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Alone." I hinted at the man. He glanced back at Bella again. She came forward and held the door. He went back inside the room and laid on the bed. "What the hell is going on?"

"I can't tell you." She said tiredly.

"Why not?" I challenged. I saw anger flash in her eyes and knew that I had somehow over stepped a line.

"It's honestly not something you need to worry about."

But it was. I knew it was. From what Coach had told me, it was definetly something I needed to worry about.

"Bella, the only way I don't have to worry about it is if I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

"Then I guess you're not." She said in a monotonous voice. I stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"If you don't trust me then yes, I am." She said as she crossed her arms. I glanced at the guy on the bed to make sure he wouldn't be able to see if her towel fell off.

"When did I ever say I didn't trust you?" I couldn't believe this.

"When you asked me if I was doing anything with Jake. You definitely didn't trust me there." I could tell she was getting worked up.

"You mean like the time you thought I was cheating on you?"

"That's not the same thing and you know it! You were worried about what I thought about your past and thats why you didn't tell me. You were hiding something from me. But this has _nothing_ to do with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Your right. The fact that my girlfriend is in a towel hanging out with her shirtless ex-boyfriend alone in a hotel room shouldn't make me suspicious at all."

"Your an asshole, have I ever told you that?"

"An asshole that your dating."

"Not anymore." And with that, she slammed the door in my face.

* * *

**Oh Bella what have you done? And what was Jacob "helping" her with? Not even they know haha**

**Sorry it took so long. I got a bunch of books for Christmas that I just _had_ to read. You know how that feels right?**


	9. Obvious Endings

I stared at the door as if it held all the answers. I could hear whispers coming from inside the room and felt my anger raise. What the hell had just happened? I came to see if my girlfriend was okay and find her cheating on me? Who the hell was Jacob anyway? And what was he doing here?

I shook my head. It wasn't my problem anymore. Bella made that perfectly clear.I made my way to my room and realized I didn't have my card to get through the door. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

I didn't want to think about her. I sighed. That was pretty much impossible. What is she _thinking_?

"What are you doing out here?" Cody called as he walked down the hall. I stood up and made room so he could open the door.

"I forgot my key." I answered as we walked in.

"So what's up with Bella? Something happen?" he asked, flipping on the T.V.

"Why? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing, I haven't seen her. You went to check up on her and now you look like shit. No offense." He looked over at me from where he was lying on his bed. I could tell that he honestly just wanted to help out. I sighed again and explained what happened.

"Seriously? There's something going on there, Edward." He sat up and shut off the T.V.

"Yeah, and it's pretty obvious what." I stared at the carpet. Cody was a great friend and I'm sure he wouldn't care, but I couldn't bring myself to let him see how much this thing with Bella was hurting me.

He sighed. "Dude, do you remember that book we had to read last year in English?" I frowned at the change of subject. Talking about it kind of helped.

"Which one?"

"The one that nobody actually read because the ending was so obvious and the book was what, a thousand pages?"

"Yeah, and everyone failed the test because we all got the ending wrong. I remember everyone reading that damn book after the test to see what actually happened."

"Exactly!" He said, jumping up and grabbing his wallet and room key. "You're jumping to the obvious conclusion. Do you really want to fail this test? There won't be retakes."

"I think I already did." I said miserably.

* * *

**All right guys. I have come out of hiding, might have to go back so you don't kill me. Obviously, this is a really really really short chapter, if you can even call it that. Maybe a paragraph? Anyway, the rest of the chapter is all written and waiting, I'm just cruel. I want to know what YOU think is going on in Bella's life. I actually got some hate mail about making Bella cheat on Edward(even though I never said she did...or did I?) and I wanted to know what the rest of you think is going on.**


End file.
